pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Kittie
Kittie (stylized as KiTTiE) are a Canadian heavy metal band formed in London, Ontario in 1996. They have released six studio albums, one video album, four extended plays, thirteen singles and thirteen music videos. The band chose "Kittie" as their band name because the name "seemed contradictory".1 Kittie formed in 1996 when Fallon Bowman and Mercedes Lander met in gym class. Morgan Lander became the lead vocalist and one of Kittie's guitarists and Tanya Candler completed the band's lineup on bass. After signing to NG Records, Kittie released their debut album Spit, which was certified gold by the RIAA and sold at least 600,000 copies in the United States. The band released Oracle in 2001 and Until the End in 2004. In 2005, Kittie parted ways with Artemis Records and created their own label. The band released Funeral for Yesterday in 2007 and signed to E1 Music in 2009. The band released In the Black in 2009 and I've Failed You in 2011. In 2014, Kittie made a documentary as a 20th anniversary of the band. Kittie has been categorized under multiple genres of rock music, especially heavy metal genres, including death metal, nu metal and alternative metal. Originally a nu metal band, Kittie changed their style later, using elements of genres such as black metal and death metal. Contents 1 History 1.1 1996—2004 (Early years, record deal, Spit, Oracle and Until the End) 1.2 2005—2007 (Parting ways with Artemis Records and Funeral for Yesterday) 1.3 2008—2010 (In the Black) 1.4 2011—2013 (I've Failed You and Not So... Safe) 1.5 2014—present (Project and documentary) 2 Musical style and influences 3 Band members 3.1 Timeline 4 Discography 5 References 6 External links History 1996—2004 (Early years, record deal, Spit, Oracle and Until the End) Kittie was formed in 19962 when drummer Mercedes Lander and guitarist Fallon Bowman met in gym class.3 Mercedes' sister Morgan Lander became the lead vocalist and guitarist after weeks of Fallon and Mercedes jamming.2 Tanya Candler completed the lineup by joining as the bassist. Kittie made demos and started playing concerts in 1998.2 The band played concerts at Call the Office and The Embassy and signed up for Canadian Music Week in 1999.2 Kittie approached Jake Weiner, a person who was second in command at NG Records. The band went up to Jake and made him see them play live and Jake and the rest of NG Records signed Kittie in the summer of 1999.2 Kittie got signed to the NG Records-distributed record label Artemis Records and producer Garth Richardson acquired Kittie's demo.3 NG Records was bought out by Artemis Records. Therefore, Kittie ended up on Artemis Records.2 Kittie released their debut album Spit on Artemis Records4 and toured with the band Slipknot.5 Although Kittie's album Spit was finished in August 1999, it wasn't released until January 2000 because a long setup time for the album was wanted. During around this time, radio specialty shows and early press were supporting the album.6 Although "Spit" isn't Kittie's album that has their highest chart-position, the album is their most successful album, being certified gold by the RIAA.37 The album "Spit" has sold at least 600,000 copies in the United States and at least 40,000 copies in Canada.8 Bassist Tanya Candler was replaced by bassist Talena Atfield.3 Their debut album and supporting tour earned Kittie coverage in Metal Edge, whose readers voted Morgan Lander for "Female Performer of the Year" and Spit for "Home Video of the Year" in the magazine's 2000 Readers' Choice Awards. The band was also voted "New Band of the Year", "Who's Going to be the Next Big Thing", and "Most Underrated Band", earning them a total of five Metal Edge Readers' Choice Awards that year.9 On July 11, 2000, Kittie made a home-video called Spit in Your Eye which featured interviews of the band and the band playing shows with the band Slipknot.10 In the August 2001, Fallon Bowman left Kittie.11 On October 30, 2001, Kittie released their second album Oracle.12 Sounding more aggressive than "Spit",13 the album features elements of death metal12 and thrash metal.14 Morgan Lander noted how the band members were only 14 years old when writing their debut album and said "We haven’t written in 4 or 5 years." She acknowledged a change in influence from their early days, stating, "Then we listened to bands like Nirvana, Silverchair, and Alice in Chains. Now we listen to stuff like Cannibal Corpse and Nile." However, the band would continue to write in the same fashion by first composing the music and then using that "as the backdrop behind the vocals."15 The album Oracle was recorded with Morgan Lander as the sole guitarist. Fallon's position as guitarist was filled by Jeff Phillips who worked as Kittie's guitar technician. In 2002, Talena Atfield left the band and was replaced on bass by Jennifer Arroyo.16 In 2004, the group added guitarist Lisa Marx, and Jeff Phillips went to work full-time on his side project, Thine Eyes Bleed.3 On July 27, 2004, Kittie released their third studio album Until the End.17 2005—2007 (Parting ways with Artemis Records and Funeral for Yesterday) Until March 2005, Kittie were signed to Artemis Records but parted ways with the label due to "a proposed amendment to the recording budget for the pending fourth Kittie album." Problems between the group and record label had been long speculated. In March 2004, Artemis and Kittie came to an out of court settlement over unpaid royalties and eleven breaches of contract by Artemis.18 On March 23, 2005, Morgan Lander reported that both Lisa Marx and Jennifer Arroyo had left the band.19 Jennifer Arroyo's split was amicable while Lisa Marx's came as a surprise. As with Talena Atfield's departure from the band, unjustified rumours about financial reasons were cited;needed and in the case of Jennifer Arroyo, the desire to work outside of Kittie full-time was an additional factor. Jennifer Arroyo would go on to join Billy Graziadei of Biohazard to form Suicide City.3 In 2005, Kittie added two new members: Tara McLeod on guitar and Trish Doan on bass. In 2005, Morgan and Mercedes Lander’s clothing line, Poisoned Black clothing, started.20 Morgan and Mercedes also appeared briefly in the documentaries Metal: A Headbanger's Journey and Heavy Metal - Louder than Life. On February 7, 2006, Kittie released their Never Again EP through Rock Ridge Music.21 Also in 2006, vocalist Morgan Lander provided vocals on the song "It Turns to Rust", from the album In the Arms of Devastation, by the Canadian death metal band Kataklysm.22 Kittie created their own record label, Kiss of Infamy Records and used it to release their fourth studio album. The label name was later changed to "X of Infamy" after a cease-and-desist letter from attorneys representing Kiss Catalog Ltd. (the owner of the intellectual property rights pertaining to the musical group Kiss) alleging that the Kiss of Infamy trademark was "confusingly similar" to their client's trademark.23 Kittie's fourth studio album Funeral for Yesterday was released on February 20, 2007 through their record label.23 Along with the release of Funeral for Yesterday, Morgan Lander announced that Kittie would release a 45 minute-DVD with the CD.24 In February 2007, Kittie toured as part of the Funeral for Yesterday Tour alongside Walls of Jericho, 36 Crazyfists, Dead To Fall, and In This Moment.25 2008—2010 (In the Black) On March 4, 2008, Kittie announced the departure of Trish Doan due to the eating disorder anorexia, which she developed during the recording of Funeral for Yesterday.26 Doan had battled the disorder for nearly two years. Soon after, Ivy Vujic officially became the new bass player. On August 2, 2008, David Lander, father of band members Morgan and Mercedes and the band's manager, died of a heart attack.27 Between October 18, 2008 and November 8, 2008, Kittie completed their first European tour in six years. The tour included dates in the Netherlands, England, Wales, Scotland, France, Germany, Austria, Switzerland and Russia.28 On June 26, 2009, it was announced that Kittie signed to the E1 Music record label.29 The band's fifth studio album In the Black, was released on September 15, 2009.29 Videos were shot for two singles, "Cut Throat" and "Sorrow I Know". "Cut Throat" premiered on MTV 2's Headbangers Ball on September 5, 2009 and on the Canadian show Much Loud on 20 September 2009. "Cut Throat" was also featured on the Saw VI Soundtrack released on October 20, 2009.30 On September 16, 2009, an announcement was made that German label Massacre Records would distribute In the Black in Europe.31 In January 2010, Kittie returned to Europe to promote the album In the Black. Supporting bands on the tour included It Dies Today and Malefice. This tour included dates in Scotland, England, France, Switzerland, Denmark, Belgium, Germany, Italy and the Netherlands. In a January 27, 2010 interview, Morgan Lander revealed that the band was in talks to film a video for the track "Die My Darling".32 In March 2010, Kittie embarked on another North American tour with God Forbid, Periphery and Gwen Stacy as support. From May through June 2010, Kittie took part in the Happy Daze tour headlined by Insane Clown Posse and featuring Coolio, Kottonmouth Kings and Necro.33 Kittie participated in the 2010 Thrash and Burn tour through July and August which also featured Asking Alexandria, Born of Osiris, Evergreen Terrace, Stick to Your Guns, Chelsea Grin, Through the Eyes of the Dead, Impending Doom, Periphery and Greeley Estates.34 Kittie was the opening act for Devildriver's North American tour.35 2011—2013 (I've Failed You and Not So... Safe) Kittie's sixth studio album, titled I've Failed You, was released on August 30, 2011.36 Two videos were released for the songs "We Are The Lamb" and "Empires (Part 2)".37 In 2011, Mercedes Lander joined the all-female power pop band The Alcohollys featuring former Kittie bassist Tanya Candler. On February 13, 2012, Kittie announced that Ivy Vuijic was resigning from the band and that Trish Doan would be returning.38 In September 2012, Kittie released a compilation called Not So... Safe.39 2014—present (Project and documentary) Starting in early 2014 Kittie started posting on their Facebook about a secret project that was in the works. On March 8 Kittie started posting photos on their Facebook and instagram of past and present members all together in the same room with a camera. On March 28, 2014 Kittie dropped a largely successful indiegogo campaign40 celebrating the impending 20th anniversary of the band with a DVD documentary featuring past and present members and a tell all book. Kittie reached their goal of $20,000 in 8 hours. Kittie have slated Rob McCallum to direct the documentary and Mark Eglinton to help pen the Tell all biography. The campaign closed on April 28, 2014, with a total amount of $40,525 raised, 203% of the initial goal.41 Musical style and influences Kittie has been put under multiple genres of music, especially heavy metal genres. Kittie have been categorized as nu metal,42434445464748 gothic metal,49 grindcore,49 punk,50 screamo,44 alt-punk,3 heavy metal,5152 extreme metal,39 thrash metal,53 hard rock,54 death metal,5556575859606162 and alternative metal.6364 Kittie has often used death metal and black metal vocals in their songs and often had clean singing in those songs as well.43556566 On the Spit album, Kittie used screaming, clean singing and rapping.6768 Kittie began as a nu metal band but then abandoned the nu metal style.43 Kittie have been compared to bands such as Pantera,69 Slayer69 and Mudvayne.70 Kittie is often known for being an all-female band. Kittie's drummer Mercedes Lander said that she wants Kittie to be seen as just a metal band instead of a "girl metal" band saying “You don’t call Machine Head a ’boy metal band,’ you call them a metal band … Why should they make an exception us just because of the gender? It’s almost exactly the same kind of music, except we don’t have penises”.51 The band cited bands such as Metallica, Pantera, Cannibal Corpse, Nile, Carcass, At the Gates, Acid Bath, Van Halen and Testament as their influences.1571 When Kittie made their debut album, the band were listening to bands such as Silverchair, Alice in Chains and Nirvana.15 Band members 1996—1999 Morgan Lander – lead vocals, guitar Mercedes Lander – drums Fallon Bowman – guitar, backing vocals Tanya Candler – bass guitar 1999—2001 Morgan Lander – lead vocals, guitar Mercedes Lander – drums Fallon Bowman – guitar, backing vocals Talena Atfield – bass guitar 2001—2002 Morgan Lander – lead vocals, guitars, piano Mercedes Lander – drums Talena Atfield – bass guitar 2002—2004 Morgan Lander – lead vocals, guitars Mercedes Lander – drums Jennifer Arroyo – bass guitar Jeff Phillips – guitar (session member) 2004—2005 Morgan Lander – lead vocals, guitar Mercedes Lander – drums Jennifer Arroyo – bass guitar Lisa Marx – live guitar 2005—2007 Morgan Lander – lead vocals, guitar Mercedes Lander – drums, vocals, piano Tara McLeod – guitar Trish Doan – bass guitar 2007—2012 Morgan Lander – lead vocals, guitar Mercedes Lander – drums, vocals, piano Tara McLeod – guitar Ivana "Ivy" Vujic Jenkins – bass guitar 2012—present Morgan Lander – lead vocals, guitar Mercedes Lander – drums, vocals, piano Tara McLeod – guitar Trish Doan – bass guitar Current membersMorgan Lander – lead vocals, guitars, piano (1996–present) Mercedes Lander – drums, percussion, backing vocals (1996–present) Tara McLeod – guitars (2005–present) Trish Doan – bass (2005–2007, 2012–present) Former membersTanya Candler – bass (1996–1999) Fallon Bowman – guitars, backing vocals (1996–2001) Talena Atfield – bass (1999–2002) Jennifer Arroyo – bass (2002–2005) Ivana "Ivy" Vujic – bass (2007–2012) Session and touring membersJeff Phillips – guitars (2001–2004) Lisa Marx – guitars (2004–2005) Discography For a more comprehensive list, see Kittie discography. Studio albumsSpit (2000) Oracle (2001) Until the End (2004) Funeral for Yesterday (2007) In the Black (2009) I've Failed You (2011) References 1.Jump up ^ Hannaham, James. "SPIN - Volume 18 - Number 1" 18. SPIN: 26. January 2002 - Retrieved: September 1st 2015 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "An interview with Morgan Lander of Kittie". London Groove Machine. July 3rd 2014 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Roxanne Blanford. "Kittie | Biography & History". Allmusic. 4.Jump up ^ Kittie | Discography | Allmusic 5.Jump up ^ "Slipknot Touring With Kittie". MTV. January 12th 2000 6.Jump up ^ Carla Hay (March 25, 2000). "ARTEMIS' TEEN ROCKERS KITTIE CLAW UP THE BILLBOARD 200". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media) 112 (13): 13, 16. ISSN 0006-2510. 7.Jump up ^ "American certifications – Kittie". RIAA. Retrieved February 8, 2013. 8.Jump up ^ "Kittie File Lawsuit Against Their Record Label". Blabbermouth. 9.Jump up ^ Metal Edge, June 2001 10.Jump up ^ "Kittie Preps Home Video, Music Video". MTV. April 18th 2000 11.Jump up ^ "Kittie Guitarist Scratched From Lineup". MTV. August 9th 2001 12.^ Jump up to: a b Allmusic review 13.Jump up ^ "Kittie Sharpen Their Claws For Next Album". MTV. March 12th 2001 14.Jump up ^ "CD Review of Kittie Oracle". Chris Schwegler. 15.^ Jump up to: a b c Joseph, Peter Sno-core Ball hits with metal edge 'The GW Hatchet (February 8, 2001). Retrieved on September 1st 2015. 16.Jump up ^ "For The Record: Quick News On Papa Roach, Weezer, Billy Corgan, Kittie, Fugazi & More". MTV. March 21st 2000 17.Jump up ^ "Until the End" by Kittie - Allmusic 18.Jump up ^ "Kittie, Artemis Settle Differences". Billboard. 19.Jump up ^ "Blabbermouth.Net". Roadrunnerrecords.com. Retrieved 2009-04-26. 20.Jump up ^ "Kittie's Morgan and Mercedes Launch Clothing Line". Blabbermouth. September 26th 2005 21.Jump up ^ "Kittie Confirms More Never Again Tour Dates". KNAC. May 3rd 2006 22.Jump up ^ "Kataklysm - "In the Arms of Devastation"". Metal Underground. 23.^ Jump up to: a b "Kiss Attornerys Force Kittie To Change Name Of Record Label". Blabbermouth. December 1st 2006 24.Jump up ^ "www.mercedeslander.net". www.mercedeslander.net. Archived from the original on April 2, 2009. Retrieved 2009-04-26. 25.Jump up ^ KITTIE: Trailer For 'Funeral For Yesterday' Companion DVD Available - Dec. 13, 2006 - Blabbermouth 26.Jump up ^ "BLABBERMOUTH.NET - KITTIE Parts Ways With Bassist TRISH DOAN". Roadrunnerrecords.com. Retrieved 2009-04-26. 27.Jump up ^ "BLABBERMOUTH.NET - KITTIE's Manager Reportedly Dies Of Heart Attack". Roadrunnerrecords.com. Retrieved 2009-04-26. 28.Jump up ^ 1 Archived October 30, 2008, at the Wayback Machine. 29.^ Jump up to: a b "Kittie Signs With E1 Music". Blabbermouth. June 26th 2009 30.Jump up ^ "Metal News on Metal Underground.com". Metalunderground.com. 2011-08-27. Retrieved 2011-10-21. 31.Jump up ^ "Official Kittie Site". Kittierocks.com. Retrieved 2009-06-26. 32.Jump up ^ "Metalholic Magazine". metalholic.com. 33.Jump up ^ Kittie Post 'Happy Daze' Webisode - Ryan Minic 34.Jump up ^ "Thrash and Burn Tour Dates With Kittie, Asking Alexandria, Born of Osiris". Noisecreep. June 8, 2010. 35.Jump up ^ "Kittie announces dates with Devildriver". blabbermouth.net. 36.Jump up ^ Monger, James Christopher. "I've Failed You - Kittie". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. 37.Jump up ^ "Kittie To Head Into Studio Next Week". Blabbermouth.net. 11 April 2011. Retrieved 5 September 2013. 38.Jump up ^ "Kittie Part Ways with Bassist Ivy Vujic, Reenlist Trish Doan". exclaim.ca. 2012-02-13. Retrieved 2012-02-13. 39.^ Jump up to: a b "Kittie: 'Not So... Safe' – CD Review". Gregory Burkart. September 14, 2012. 40.Jump up ^ http://igg.me/at/kittie/x/6088650 41.Jump up ^ "Kittie anniversary campaign ends at twice the goal". Metaladies.com. April 30, 2014. 42.Jump up ^ Weinstein, Deena (2015). Rock'n America: A Social and Cultural History. University of Toronto Press. (January 27th, 2015) 43.^ Jump up to: a b c "Kittie - "In The Black" CD Review". Metal Underground. 44.^ Jump up to: a b "I've Failed You - Kittie: Releases". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. 45.Jump up ^ Raziq, Rauf (October 26, 2006). "Kittie return with a nu album". Drowned in Sound. Retrieved September 9, 2014. 46.Jump up ^ Udo, Tommy (2002). Brave Nu World. Sanctuary Publishing. pp. 139–149, 242. ISBN 1-86074-415-X. 47.Jump up ^ Wiederhorn, Jon. "Warrior Souls". Revolver, April 2007. 2, retrieved 2013-03-4. 48.Jump up ^ Rivadavia, Eduardo. "Thine Eyes Bleed biography". Allmusic. Retrieved 2009-06-16. 49.^ Jump up to: a b Kandell, Steve. "Spice Grrrls". MTV. (December 28th, 1999) 50.Jump up ^ "Kittie , Harry Connick Jr. ...". MTV. December 30th 1999 51.^ Jump up to: a b "Kittie Drummer: We're Not A 'Girl Metal Band'". MTV. January 25th 2000 52.Jump up ^ Monger, James Christopher. "Kittie - Until the End". AllMusic. Retrieved September 9, 2014. 53.Jump up ^ "cd reviews". The Stranger. February 3rd 2000 54.Jump up ^ "Kittie". BMI. May 31st 2000 55.^ Jump up to: a b Monger, James Christophe. "In the Black - Kittie". Allmusic. Retrieved September 14, 2009. 56.Jump up ^ Hoard, Christian (2002-12-10). "Kittie: Safe : Music Reviews". Rolling Stone. Archived from the original on 2007-02-11. Retrieved 2012-05-03. 57.Jump up ^ "Kittie - Spit (1999 Ng Records)". FEMMUSIC. 58.Jump up ^ Ahmed, Imran (September 12, 2005). "Kittie : Oracle". NME. Retrieved September 9, 2014. 59.Jump up ^ "Kittie - Into the Black". Allmusic. 60.Jump up ^ "Until the End by Kittie". ARTISTdirect. 61.Jump up ^ "Album Review: Kittie, "Funeral for Yesterday" (X of Infamy/Merovingian Music)". Paul Gargano. March 13, 2007. 62.Jump up ^ "Oracle - Kittie". Allmusic. 63.Jump up ^ "Kittie Posts New Music Video, "We Are The Lamb" Online". Metal Underground. August 30, 2011. 64.Jump up ^ "Upcoming Album Details - Kittie". Metal Storm. Oct 25, 2006. 65.Jump up ^ "Kittie In the Black". Exclaim.ca. December 21st 2009 66.Jump up ^ "Metal File: Kittie, Cradle Of Filth, Meshuggah & More News That Rules". MTV. November 16th 2006 67.Jump up ^ "The 19 Best Nu-Metal Hits of All Time". Fuse. 11 February 2015. Retrieved 29 April 2015. 68.Jump up ^ "Kittie - Spit". Teen Ink. 69.^ Jump up to: a b Oracle by Kittie at the Wayback Machine (archived February 11, 2002) 70.Jump up ^ Hannaham, James. "SPIN - Volume 18 - Number 1" 18. SPIN: 25. January 2002 - Retrieved: September 1st 2015 71.Jump up ^ "Interview with Kittie vocalist & guitarist Morgan Lander". Bruce Moore. November 20, 2009. External links Official website Category:Canadian alternative metal musical groups Category:All-female bands Category:Canadian heavy metal musical groups Category:Canadian death metal musical groups Category:1996 establishments in Ontario Category:Musical groups established in 1996 Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical groups from London, Ontario Category:Canadian nu metal musical groups